


The Remedy

by StormyBear30



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith’s life is a mess and Izzie is the only one that can cure her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Remedy

“Good lord, could my life be anymore screwed up?” Meredith cried out behind Izzie as the blonde bombshell prepared for a long day of running errands on her only day off for that week.

“You really need to learn to control your stress or you will start getting wrinkles” Izzie laughed, regretting it immediately at the look of pure misery on her roommate and friends face. She watched as she slide down the wall of the small bathroom…tucking her head into her knees sobbing. “Hey…it really can’t be that bad now can it?” She asked, getting nothing but a blabber of rushed words that made no sense to her at all. “Shh…it’s ok” She tried to assure, jumping back at the sudden change in Meredith’s attitude.

“Really Izzie…you think everything ok. Well you have no idea what my life is like“ Meredith’s screams got louder as well as the amount of tears blazing down her face. “Did you know that my mother is in a nursing home slowly losing her mind? Did you know that I fucked Dr. Shepherd and have regretted it ever since? I just feel as if my whole life is crumbling at my feet and I have no way to stop it” She allowed herself to be pulled into Izzie’s arms…allowing all the pent up pain and frustration work its way to the surface.

“Come with me” She heard Izzie speak…lifting her with ease from off of the floor, arm around her waist as she led her into her immaculate bedroom. “Lay down…I know just what will help you with all this tension and stress…but you have to trust me. Do you trust me Meredith?” She asked, waiting for the smaller girl to answer her.

“I trust you” Meredith replied timidly, not sure why she did, but needing something to release her pain.

“Good, now lay back” Izzie smiled down on her, situating her head as she did as she was asked. “I used to be just as stressed out as you are when I was in med school. Between school and labs and everything else, I also had to deal with photo shoots and pissy assed photographers. Then I met India and she changed my entire life in an instant. Afterwards I felt amazing, revitalized and just like a new person. She brought out a side of me that I never knew existed, but one that I now live to explore. It’s not for everyone Meredith and I want you to know that if you want to stop at any time just let me know” She could feel the tension radiating from Meredith intensify, but then she remembered how nervous she was the first time and decided to move forward anyway.

“What kind of treatment is…” But she didn’t get to finish her words as Izzie’s lips came crashing down upon her own. At first she was to stunned to move, to frightened to do much of anything but lay there closed lip as a wet tongue traced her sealed lips. However, despite her earlier shock, she couldn’t help but admit that she liked the feeling of soft and plump lips upon her own as well as the fact that she no longer cared about everything else going on in her life. She couldn’t believe that she was doing it, but without putting up much of a fight she opened her mouth slightly, allowing for the first time ever a feminine tongue to enter her mouth. It was unlike anything that she had ever felt before, anything she had ever experienced before as Izzie kissed her with the softest of kisses, asking but never demanding for more then she was willing to give. She knew that what they were doing was surely going to amount to more and as Izzie laid upon the bed beside her, her hand resting upon her belly, she found that she longed for it. Her panties were wetter then they had ever been before when some man had grouped kneaded her bare flesh and as the kiss intensified so did the release of her womanly fluids.

“Do you want me to stop?” Izzie questioned, pulling away from Meredith for what she hoped was only a mere moment. The truth of the matter was that she had wanted Meredith from the moment she had met her that first morning of rounds. She was small and petite, almost pixie like in her features that it made her mouth drool. Many a night had been spent pleasuring herself after a long day of working side by side, but as she moved even closer to the real thing, she found that her fantasy’s didn’t even come close to the real thing.

“No…” Meredith whispered softly, not even sure she had spoke the words until Izzie’s hand began to creep up her trembling stomach.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long” Izzie whispered against Meredith’s ear, gently twisting one sensitive nipple between two fingers as she shifted over enough to partially cover one side of Meredith’s womanly body.

“Oh…” Meredith sighed…arching up slightly at the painful twisting that was going on with her nipples. “Oh god…” She cried out even louder as the pressure increased, then followed by a complete shift in body weight as she was pinned underneath the larger of the two women.

“Do you want me to continue?” Izzie asked, pushing the thin night shirt upwards as she exposed Meredith’s hardened nipples to the air. She didn’t really wait for an answer as she leaned in and licked only once at one of the tight peaks, but she knew that she didn’t have to at the cry of passion that erupted over thin lips. Tired of waiting for what she had always longed for, she literally ripped the shirt from Meredith’s body before delving into her beautiful bosom. Squeezing with one hand, she nipped and tasted the other with the her mouth and teeth, her knee kneading the dampened cloth between her legs. “You’re so wet for me Meredith” She growled against the women’s ear., shoving her knee forward a bit harder, smiling evilly when Meredith began to vibrate her core against that same knee. “Feel how wet I am for you” She demanded, grabbing onto her hand before sliding that hand between their two bodies. “This is how wet you make me every time that I look at you…can you feel it. Can you feel how wet I am for you Meredith?”

“Yes…yes…” Meredith cried out wantonly as her hand slide across Izzie’s scantily clad pussy. She had never been with a women before but as the wettened heat began to seep onto her hand she found that she liked the way that it was making her feel.

“Touch me…touch me Meredith” Izzie cried out, rubbing her womanhood painfully against Meredith’s hand. Her cries increased as Meredith did as she asked, slipping two fingers under the floss of material as she began to torture and tease her swollen nubbin. “Oh Jesus yes” She screamed, wrapping her legs around that same hand as she began to ride it for all that she was worth. “Oh god…” Her cries echoed throughout the tiny room as with one final flick she came long and hard. “Your turn…” She leered as she moved back onto her knees, taking Meredith’s underwear with her as she did. “Oh man you smell so good” She went on, inhaling the womanly scent that had her literally drooling for a taste.

“Taste me…” Meredith spoke up bravely, hot and heated in her lower regions in a way that no man had ever brought her to before. Izzie couldn’t help but smile at the girl who was leaning quickly as she leaned in and took her first taste, but as far as she was concerned not her last. As expected her juices were thick and heady…but as addicting as crack cocaine. She needed more and she knew that Meredith needed more as well as she dove muff first into her snatch and began to tongue fuck her until she was screaming and writhing like a sex nymph in full blossom. Increasing said action…she curved her fingers together into a fucking device before shoving them inside her thoroughly saturated core. It didn’t take long, but it was more then enough as Meredith’s body began to convulse, long tortured cries of pleasure erupting upwards as she fell into her orgasm. Smug and satisfied that her job had been fulfilled, Izzie slithered up Meredith’s sweat sheened body once again kissing her with uncharged passion. “How are you feeling right now?” She asked winded, once she had broken their kiss.

“Absolutely amazing…” Meredith giggled, a full range blush covering her face as she stared up at the beauty leaning over her. “That was amazing…you are amazing”

“Thanks…you’re not so bad yourself” Izzie agreed with a smile a mile long, reaching in to steal another kiss from the blonde underneath her, only to pull back at the sound of shock going on behind her.

“Oh my god…I am…sorry…so…um” George stammered in disbelief at the sight he was seeing before him. “Leave you two…now” He stammered some more, trying to get his feet to work but finding it near impossible.

“Are you thinking what I am thinking?” Izzie asked Meredith with a look of mischief in her eyes.

“Exactly what you were thinking” She replied with equal mischief as the two of them leapt off the bed towards the shocked man.

However, that is for another part of the story.

The End…for now.


End file.
